


THE STRING

by CallmeCinza



Series: Poetry for the hidden soldiers [3]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Historical, Historical Lams, Love, M/M, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeCinza/pseuds/CallmeCinza





	THE STRING

Your strange way of drowning,

Why did you dream of this moment!

Why do I dread it?

Your pretty face gasping for air, and me,

staring at you from above, safe but

something pulls me,

my chest aches, 

I gasp for air too.

I can't feel anything apart

from the dense, dense

dense water.

We dance in the vastness,

I feel the tip of your fingers,

reaching.

I see your smile,

it hurts me.

Impervious turmoil won't reach my lungs,

and when you see me again,

you don't smile anymore.

You close your eyes and I,

I do what I have always done.

I follow the string. 


End file.
